


Warning Sign

by axolotlNerd, Depression_woo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Agender Character, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlNerd/pseuds/axolotlNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depression_woo/pseuds/Depression_woo
Summary: The Hanahaki disease is when you're in love with someone, but they don't love you back, and you start doing something life threatening. Coughing up flower petals and blood. Many people have died from it, it's legitimately terrifying, coughing up petals cause you're so madly in love. The only way to stop it, is by having the love returned, or, have surgery to take out the flowers and thus removing the feelings. So, what happens when after finding the love of their life, they're still coughing up petals?





	Warning Sign

**Author's Note:**

> the main character is nonbinary! but I did that so it's easier for anyone who wants to read it no matter gender! If you see them as more of a girl, change the pronouns to she/her in your head, if you're a boy, change it to he/him, and i'm sorry in advance if at times its more feminine or more masculine than androgynous at times!

Barry laughed happily as he walked with Holly down to the grumpspace, the two had decided to go get some food for his break. "You're getting really good at ukulele." Holly smiled, Barry going to respond til they realized that the sidewalk was blocked by a circle of people watching something. The two looked at each other, confused as they manuevered through the crowd. 

Holly and Barry were both thoroughly horrified at the sight. A tall man who was most likely around Arins height was punching someone who he was a foot and a few inches taller than. But surprisingly, the taller man looked worse, but both of them had bruises and looked bad. But the shorter one was starting to pull through, being able to pin down the man. Barry and Holly were sick of it, especially cause everyone was recording it.

Barry moving forward as he pulled the smaller off of the two off, frowning as he saw they had a bloody lip, black eye, with bruises scattered on them, hand marks around their neck. "Are you okay? Those hits were pretty bad." He frowned, the stranger was about to answer, a mascluine voice interrupted. "Eri!" He called, running towards the short figure, wrapping his arms around them as he peppered their face in kisses, wiping any blood on their face. "What happened?" Holly asked, the man frowning as he wrapped an arm around the shorter. "We were walking down the street, that guy is homophobic, thought Eri was a boy and proceeded to throw a rock at us." He explained with a frown, Eri giving a small wave once their name was said. "That's horrible." Holly frowned. 

"This is random, but could you let us know how they are?" Barry asked. "Of course, i'm Andrew by the way." He smiled, before handing over his phone to the bearded man. Barry putting in his number as he smiled up at Andrew. "We gotta go get them patched up, we'll see you around." Andrew waved as he directed Eri away from everyone. 

Barry and Holly continuing their walk back. "That was... really messed up." He spoke after a few minutes of silence, not taking long to arrive back to the office. "Yeah, I can't believe no one did anything to help them." She sighed, opening the door as they walked in, waving at Mark and the rest of teamiplier who were in the kitchen, talking about ideas. "Hey, what's up with you two?" Tyler asked, since the two clearly wern't happy. 

"When we were walking back, there was a fight, and no one even did anything, everyone was just recording." Holly explained, Amy frowning since there was always the horrible fact that most times people really did not care about a fight unless it was a girl getting harassed. "That's really fucked up." Ethan commented as he drank some of his water. Barry deciding to leave to his office while Holly sat down next to Tyler. "Barry got their number cause we were concerned about them." She mentioned before going to go talk to Ross. "Hey Ross." Holly mumbled as she stood behind him while he drew a character for Gameoverse. "You okay?" He asked, turning around to look up at her. "Barry and I saw this horrible fight on our way back here. It was between someone who was around Arin's height and the other person was really short. The shorter person was named Eri and they were really hurt and bleeding. No one did anything, everyone was just...recording and cheering." She explained with a frown, clearly upset over it as Ross stood up and pulled Holly in for a hug. They were never so affectionate over little things but fights always shook Holly up pretty bad. "That's fucked up." He mumbled before pulling away from the hug and sitting down again. "Barry got their number so that we could check on them. It's dumb but they got really hurt." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "Well that's good, you gonna go home and pick me up later?" He asked, Holly nodding reluctantly as Ross handed her the car key's, giving her a small kiss as she walked out, waving a goodbye to whoever passed.


End file.
